Impossible Task: Moody's Side
by FerretBouncer
Summary: He had a last debt to pay to his late friend.' Alastor MadEye Moody has assmued the spot as leader of the Order and has something he must do... If you have read Impossible Task, this is Moody's side of it. Strong T.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This story is the other side of my story Impossible Task. As the title suggests this is Mad-Eye's side of the story. I have deiced to publish this at the same time, even though something is given away. Please, if you are reading one, read both.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in the World of Harry Potter, and I'm only writing this for fun. No money from this.**

**Impossible Task: Moody's Side**

**Debts **

Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody had had a difficult past few weeks. So much had happened and little of it had been good. Most significantly, he had lost one of the closest friends he ever had, Albus Dumbeldore. Murdered by that traitor Death Eater scum, Snape. A gnarled hand clenched into a fist at the thought of the traitor.

_Why the hell did I trust him? Me of all people didn't hex him the first time he walked into Headquarters…_

He had asked himself the same question over and over again the past weeks and the answers had always been the same. Albus had trusted him, and that had been good enough, even for the paranoid ex-Auror. The word of his friend didn't leave him without his doubts, but it kept him from hexing the guy. Moody now wished he had. It hadn't been like with Black, Moody knew her wasn't guilty. When I guy thought killed breaks into your house and helps you get stuffed in a trunk for nine months, you tended to be forgiving to the guy suspected in his "murder."

Snape though, Moody had never trusted past Dumbeldore's word. The sad thing was, Albus had trusted the traitor to the end. The words of Dumbeldore's letter ringing in his mind. The letter was crumpled in his scarred hand, as he sat on a dark wooden chair in his room, but he didn't need it to know what it said. He had read it so much he could recite it from memory. A letter written in case something was to happen. Written to the new leader of the Order, written to a friend he knew would be grieving over a difficult loss.

'_Keep the Order going. I know I am leaving it in capable hands with you my friend…Do not give up on our cause just because it will be completed without me.'_

All that Alastor was more than willing to do, but there were some things he could never do. Not as long as he lived.

'_I know you do not trust Severus, no matter what you may claim. I know you and you don't trust him. But I do and I ask you to trust my word. He can do so much to help our cause…'_

He angrily tore the letter and set it on fire with his wand.

"Killing you wasn't helping our cause my friend, and that is something I can never forgive," he growled angrily. "If that traitor comes anywhere near me I swear I'll make him pay."

Alastor knew his friend wouldn't want that, but he didn't care. He'd like to like to see Snape dangled by his greasy hair over a pot of boiling oil and slowly put into it. Medieval, but hey it worked.

That day was actually going to be a good day, or had the potential to be. It was a break from the hate and everything that was wrong with the wizarding world at that time. A wedding. Molly had invited most of the Order, himself included. Normally he would have declined but Mad-Eye like everyone else needed something to cheer him up, and yes even he liked to get out of his house now and again. Not much mind you, but every once and awhile yes. But spending time at an event that was actually happy was only a small part why the retired Auror was leaving the safety of his well protected home.

He had a last debt to pay to his late friend.

Along with the letter Albus had left for him, he had left another, sent separately to be given to the Potter boy. Mentally he corrected himself, Potter wasn't a boy anymore; he was seventeen by now. But that wasn't the point; he had to talk to the Potter boy. He would have given the letter to him at the funeral, but Moody had not been ready. Because in addition to the letter Albus had wanted Alastor to bring up a part of his past he'd have preferred to never think of again. It was one of the deeper emotional scars Moody bore. Albus had known this, but insisted all the same. He had made a promise, and Mad-Eye Moody was not one to go back on his word, especially not to his late friend. The letter was safe, that he was not worried about.

Useful spell that Filimus charm. Made it so letter could only be taken from his person willingly, and that'd be only to Potter. Even if he was to die Alastor knew no one would be able to take the letter from him. Nice little spell, just incase. Was it a bit much? Some people might say it was a bit excessive, but for Alastor Moody it was the perfect amount of security, and that was saying something.

Alastor struggled to his mismatched feet, using his walking staff heavily.

"Damned bloody leg," he growled as he finally got up.

He was able to deal with the eye; the eye had its advantages. The gimp leg had only gotten in his way. In the long run he'd prefer not to have the memories of either of them; neither were anything less than disturbing and traumatic, but they had become a part of him. He didn't die and that was a lot better than most people of his profession. He had gotten to retire. Retirement was rare for an Auror. Most died, or were hurt so badly that they could no longer work. Moody has almost been let go because of his leg, but being stubborn as he was, he refused. Besides, they had needed him. He did eventually retire, granted he retired earlier than most, but it wasn't as though he didn't deserve it. A lot of his friends had not been as lucky. He tried not to dwell on the memories.

It had done little to make him feel better when it had happened, living seemed like little then. But he had to admit it was a plus. He could do more to help now, maybe not the same things as the youngest Order members, but he was still there to help.

He limped heavily over to his closest, and pulled his traveling cloak from it. Leaning against the doorframe he shrugged it on. He was just about to leave…when he heard it. A dull thud coming from the next room. Any other person would think it nothing. Something fell, nothing to worry about. Mad-Eye was not any other person, especially when it came to unexplained noises.

He was many times like an old dog. One that barked at the wind, but an old dog would still protect against the real wacko that wanted to cause the family harm.

Hi magical eye whizzed in the direction of the sound and then he saw it. A large group of shadows, shadows of people. He set his staff against the wall, he wouldn't be able to fight with it, and carefully limped to the room. As room as he got to the room, before he was noticed, he cast the first spell.

**AN: Now the reason I'm saying the Imperio does not work against the charm is because it seems to be that way in the books. Every time information has tried to be taken from someone, it seemed like it had to be tortured out of them, and not just force them to tell with Imperio. So, this isn't just plot device (though it is) it seems to be relatively accurate to the books……Yes I made up that spell**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: In His Element**

A jet of light shot from Alastor's wand and shattered a foe-glass that sat on the shelf above the head of one of the intruders. At least ten wands turned and pointed at him from under dark black coats. He knew instantly who these intruders were, the black hooded cloaks gave it away. Death Eaters.

"Well well well Mad-Eye, not to old to notice intruders yet?" said a sleek voice he recognized instantly.

"I know everything that goes on inside and outside of my house. You ought to know Snape," Moody growled angrily.

"Of course," he sneered, eyes glinting from the slits in the hood. "Constant Vigilance right?"

"Kept me alive this long hasn't it? I knew you lot were breaking in."

"Hm… Maybe you did. Not that it matters much Mad-Eye, you can't fight like you used to. Even in your prime you couldn't fight the number of people that are here today/ Last time you tried to fight this many people I'm quite sure you lost your leg."

It was a low blow, but it did little to faze Moody at that point, at least outwardly. He was back to his Auror self. He was in his element, he wasn't _that_ rusty.

"Aye, I admit it, but lived and that was damn shot better than a good amount of Death Eaters that day. I think it was three I took out that day?"

It was just a low blow but he didn't care. If they were stating the facts he had the facts of his own.

"That may be true but you will not be so true this time, leader for only a month and already dead? Such a blow to the Order Two of the oldest member of the Order dead so close together…"

"We have you to thank for that," he growled. "And for one, I'm not dead yet. Two, I have a feeling your master would be pretty upset if you killed me."

It was a life line, and some may have called it cowardice. Alastor knew that Snape knew about the letter, or at least that Dumbeldore wrote such letters to Potter. It was the only was he'd have chance of getting the letter to Potter. Voldemort would want the letter, and the only way he could get it was from him. In the end he knew it would end up being worse and more painful for him—they weren't exactly going to ask him nicely to hand over the letter. But there was no better chance of him possibly living, and then the letter getting to Potter. As long as Snape took the bait…

"Little you know old man. The Dark Lord wanted to come here himself, but more pressing matters came up. Though I can't see why he even considered giving you the honor of having him personally kill you. I can't see what he finds so threatening in a crazy paranoid old man like you."

"Maybe he does want me dead, but he wouldn't knowing what I have."

"What are you talking about?" Snape snapped irritably.

"You didn't get it did you Snape? The newest letter…"

Snape's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"What is he talking about?" A Death Eater behind Snape muttered, whose voice Moody didn't recognize.

Snape shot a cold glare back at them but quickly looked back at Moody.

"You're bluffing…" he said stepping closer, his wand pointed at Moody's heart.

"How else would I know you didn't get it?" Alastor threatened.

"Another Order member told you they had it…"

"You know better than that Snape. We don't discuss who has it. The most we said was the possibility that you could have had it."

"It doesn't matter, we can just kill you can find it then."

Alastor shook his with a small smile, but kept both his eyes on Snape.

"Filimus Charm Snape. Can't kill me if I still have it, you won't get it. Imperio doesn't work on it either."

Snape's eyes glinted in a malevolently.

"Your choice…"

He gave the Death Eaters behind him a singal and the spell started flying.

"Alive now!" Snape yelled as a jet of green light flew over Moody's shoulder.

Several different spells were shouted at Moody, and he wa just able to evade most of the spells. Some of the cutting hexes managed to hit, but nothing too bad.

The spells continued to fly for sometime, breaking the countless dark detectors scattered around his house, tearing cushions, and causing stuffing to spill out from his furniture. Scorch marks littered the walls, and even though he was tiring, and barely dodging the spell Alastor had managed to stun two of the Death Eaters. Even though it did little good, he was still very out numbered.

Moody's magical eye was darting quickly looking at the other Death Eaters, his normal fixed on Snape. The traitor's eyes glinted shortly with an idea, and Moody instinctively braced himself. But what Snape did Mad-Eye had not expected at all.

"_Accio Wooden Leg!"_

Moody glared at Snape and tried to keep his leg from flying to Snape, but in trying to do so, and dodge spells he lost his balance. The wooden leg game undone from its fastenings and flew into Snape's hand; Moody fell to the ground with a thud.

_Damned bloody leg._

He would have fought from the ground, but before he could cast another spell someone yelled 'Stupify' and the red light hit him square in the chest. He was illuminated in a red glow before falling the rest of the way to the ground with a thump.


End file.
